Life and Times of Harry Potter
by Ekusas
Summary: Not what you think it is.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Junior was walking down the hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he met someone along the way every day.

"Hey Junior how ya doing?"

"Just fine, where did Mom go?"

"She's down at Hagrid's to help with the pumpkins. You know how much she likes pumpkin pie."

"Should have thought about that, how many is she planning on making this year?"

"Enough to have Hogwarts and Beauxbatons here for the week!" The two of them both laughed uncontrollably at this.

"Ah, here we are, see you Dad."

Minutes later Junior was sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He was sitting with his friends Steward and Rebecca Weasley. The two of them were twins and always were competing against each other.

"I bet I know what today's lesson is, It's about Boggarts." Rebecca challenged.

"No it's about Dementors. I can tell by how we need our wands out."

"We always need our wands out…"

And so the rambling went on until the Professor came in. Instantly the class waited in anticipation as they waited for him to start. This Professor was well known and everyone liked him. He always had the best ideas for the best times and brought in the best things for class. Every student in Hogwarts looked forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Many were disappointed when they didn't have it that day.

"Welcome class, how is everyone?"

"Just fine Professor." Everyone in the class said at the same time.

"Now what have I told you about calling me that?" He responded playfully.

Again the whole class said, "Sorry Mr. Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Now today we will be studying something new, something very rare and a bit hard to get. But fortunately her at Hogwarts we have been in the company of one for many, many years. They cause quite a lot of trouble and are always messing with people. Can anyone guess what it is? Junior you can't tell, you already know."

"Aww, man."

Instantly Steward's hand shot up at the same time Rebecca's did.

"Rebecca?"

"Boggarts!"

"No I'm sorry, Steward?"

"Dementors!"

"No, not them. Although that is a good idea for next unit."

"Gee thanks," both the Weasley twins looked disappointed that their answers were wrong.

"Nobody else? Fine Harry, go ahead."

"Peeves the Poltergeist!"

"Yes know who knows what a poltergeist is? Anyone?"

"I know Professor," Right then Drake walked in.

"May I ask why you're late today? This is a first for you."

"I had to take Fred to the hospital wing. Madam Granger is taking care of him."

"Ah what did he eat this time? A sick rat? Poisonous toad?"

"Hehe, Harry's socks." The class broke out in laughter at this.

"Hey! My socks aren't _that _bad! Are they?"

"Bad enough to get Fred sick."

"I'll bring him a mouse later then."

"Now class, I believe Drake here was going to tell us what a poltergeist was." The Professor tried to calm the class.

"Oh, yes that. A poltergeist is a spirit that causes trouble. A poltergeist can summon and create anything at a given time. They can also mimic anything they see and hear. Poltergeists are usually related to the area or person in the area they are haunting."

"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor. What Drake said is true but not always accurate.

Poltergeists are spirits yes, but they can also be ghosts. Today we have a spirit poltergeist with us. Everyone, say hello to Peeves the Poltergeist."

"Hey ickle firsties. Oohhh plenty of things I can do here."

"Now Peeves remember what happened last time you interrupted a class? Or Halloween last year?"

"Did Harry _have_ to bring that memory back? Did he?"

"Just a warning Peeves."

"Ah and how is ickle Harry doing? Ickle Harry finish his work?"

"Yup, here it is in case you can deliver it for me."

"If ickle Harry's father doesn't object me leaving for a few minutes."

"No go ahead, I'll need you later."

And so the class progressed through the lesson. Peeves was subject to a few puns and hexes for experimenting. After class Peeves told Junior that Madam Granger had finished with Fred and could get him during lunch break. Junior thanked peeves and headed for Potions. This was another class Junior looked forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Quite down class, quiet down. Now today we are learning the easy way to make a healing potion." Professor Malfoy explained. "Now Drake would you be so kind as to get the dried nettles from my cabinet?"

"Sure thing Dad." Drake answered as he ran off into the Potions office.

"Professor can I help with this one? I work with my mom all the time." Asked Viktor.

"Of course, we all know your mother in the hospital wing. Weasley knock it off or your father will hear about this."

"Yes Professor." They had fighting over the fact that there _was_ such thing as a Wibbledink. Everyone but Rebecca knew that the Quibbler was pure nonsense.

"Here dad, they were a little hard to find. Get Mom to organize that office of yours."

"I might have to do that. Thank you."

"Now class…" And so the class went on. Drake kept reminding his father to get his mother to organize the place. Everyone knew that Professor Malfoy couldn't remember anything unless reminded time and time again. The class went by fast and they didn't finish that day. The Professor put a time freezing spell on all the cauldrons so they could finish the next day. After everyone left Malfoy saw a note from his son about the office.

"That little rascal thinks out every detail. _Accio wife_"

Before she knew it, there she was. Mrs. Malfoy was confused and speechless as she wondered where she was. She turned around and there was her husband with a smirk on his face.

"Draco I'm gonna get you for this. I told you not to summon me without warning." She complained as she set herself on his lap.

"Sorry Gin, it was your son's idea. He wants you to organize this place for me. Kid couldn't find the dried nettles in here. Come to think of it, neither can I."

"Well couldn't you just ask me later? I'm always in the library. Well, _almost_ always" Ginny said glaring at her husband. All she got out of him was yet another of his famous shrugs.

"So, how is Sami doing in quidditch?"

"You know how she is nowadays, can't keep her mind off that Ryan kid. You know the Ravenclaw seeker. Gin you need to talk to her."

"I know I should but I think I'll wait till she knows I've noticed. That'll make it more fun."

"Fine, Ill tell Harry about his son."

"Now now, don't be too hard on the kid. You don't want to seem over protective;" _Not to mention paranoid._ Ginny thought to herself. "I think he's a nice young man. Not too smart for her and not stupid. Wouldn't call him the handsomest person in the world but he's not ugly. Good mind, keeps things straight. He's perfect for her." No Sami only the names and the paranoid part were referenced to us. I'm not trying to compliment myself 

"Yeah well, I'll keep my eye on him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Junior was walking down the hall with "the gang" towards the great hall for dinner. Tonight was supposed to have something special planned and nobody was allowed to sit until everyone was there and the Headmaster said so.

"Do those two _ever_ shut up?" Drake asked in an annoyed tone.

"Not really, you should see them at Christmas. Just be glad you're in Hufflepuff and not in Gryffindor. They tell me that _nobody_ sleeps."

"Someone in Hufflepuff does something like that only not all night, just until we yell at her to got o bed. Which is usually around when everyone else does. What was her name… ah yes Samantha or something like that."

"Oh you mean Sami, that girl in Herbology. Yeah she can be loud when she gets exited."

"Ohh you haven't seen her loud yet."

"The Quibbler is not a bunch of fake stories about nothing! I've seen plenty of things that are in there!"

"Like what? A shoelace?"

These were the last things said before they entered the Great Hall. Everyone split up to their tables and stood silently. Even the Weasley twins were silent. After everyone had entered and was standing silently, Headmaster McGonagall spoke. "Tonight we are having the first ever Mixing of the Houses. Every month half of the people at each house will switch with the other half of the selected table. I have already chosen the tables and how we will determine who moves. Tonight Gryffindor and Slytherin will switch with each other, along with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Now every other person starting from the farthest from me will move tables." At this Half of the people sat down and the other half moved tables.

"This is my chance to meet him! Yay!" Sami thought to herself on the verge of giggling uncontrollably. She got up being one of the lucky half to get up, and rushed over to where Ryan was sitting. When she was less than 10 feet away she saw her mother at the Teachers' table. That face said "I knew it." Sami glared at her mother and sat next to Ryan anyway. "Hey Ryan"

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

"Yeah I'm one of the chasers on the Hufflepuff team you faced last week. I'm the one that knocked into you after Drake stole the Quaffle from me."

"Oh that was you? Well then hello…"

"Sami"

"Ah hello Sami."

"Are you always this formal?"

"Only when meeting new people. Kinda helps to get on their nice side. Never know when you're gonna need a good friend to help out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Harry, You still got that cloak of yours?"

"Yeah Draco, why? Ohh who you spying on this time?"

"I'd like to keep an eye on your son if you don't mind."

"I do mind, why are you going to spy on him? It's not because of Sami is it?"

"Yes it is if you must know." Harry stated chuckling at this getting a confused look from Malfoy.

"Listen, I'll keep an eye on him for you. He talks to me about everything. If I find out he likes your daughter you'll be the first to know."

"So Sami, I heard you like Ryan." Giggled one of the Hufflepuff girls in the common room. News had spread quickly since the "Switching of the Houses.

"Who told you! I'm gonna…"

"You don't know? EVERYONE knows about you and Ryan."

"Everyone? Really? Oh god I'm gonna be sick."

"Don't worry about it, most people think that you two would make a good couple. D.J. is a skeptic about it though." D.J. was a Slytherin, but that didn't say much about her. The Slytherin reputation turned for the best since Draco's father was put in jail and Professor Snape retired.

"Really? I'll talk to him about it next time I get a chance."

"Hey Ryan, what's up man?"

"Don't tell me you don't know, EVERYONE knows. You, 'Garret the Gossiper' should know first thing."

"Know what? About you and Sami? I actually wasn't going to get into that. Just call you an idiot that you didn't ask her out on the spot man, my god."

"Shut up man, it's the first time we met geez."

"You met on the Quidditch field you dolt!"

"No she bumped into me after Drake rammed her. After that I fell of my broom because of that Weasley guy."

"Steward? Yeah those two are freaks. How did you keep from getting hurt? I wasn't there."

"An Auto-Catch spell was placed on all the brooms after an incident a few years ago when a Beater died."

"Ask her out next time you see her. Winter Vacation is coming up, go to some Muggle places or something."

"How did this turn from Quidditch to Sami? Honestly."

"Just do it man, the worst she could do is say no."

"And make me the laughingstock of the school."

"Don't think about that, just think about her."

"Whatever man."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What's up little bro?"

"Nothing why?"

"Think you can me a favor J?"

"Don't call me J, my name is Junior. Yeah what?"

"During lunch, take this up to the owlry and leave it on the floor." Ryan handed him a small box.

"OooK, why?"

"Just do it runt, or I'll get Rebecca to get _you_ for me." He said in a joking tone.

"Whatever, she'll be too busy arguing with Steward to do anything for you."

"Then _I'll_ get you"

"Okokok I'll do it."

"That's my little bro."

"So when do we get me meet him?"

"Mooom, you see him in the library every day almost" Sami complained to her mother.

"Leave her alone Red, we'll meet him soon enough"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" The youngster retorted defensively.

"That's what you think."

"So when you going to meet him next?"

"Do you guys _have_ to get into my personal life?"

"Of course, It's our job."

"Dad be quiet you big goof"

"Fine, I'll let your mother have all the fun." He chuckled at the questions he _knew_ his wife would think up.

"Your so evil, the both of you" Sami said getting evil chuckles from her parents.

During lunch Junior did as he promised and delivered the box to the owlry. Apparently he got there late because there was a girl looking around on the floor.

"Looking for this?"

"AAHH! Jeez, don't scare people like that. You could kill someone doing that. Did Ryan send you? Then yes I am," Junior handed her the box. "Hey aren't you Junior? Professor Potter's son? It _is_ you! You're hair looks the same."

"Yes that's me, Harry Potter the Second. Being famous comes with the parents."

"Oh I don't care if you're famous; I think it's the personality that counts rather than title."

"Really? Never thought anyone would think that way. _I_ never thought of it that way. Oh crap, lunch is almost over. We'd better get back to the Great Hall."

"Yeah let's go."


End file.
